Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a non-transitory recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various companies provide online storage services to offer a disc space for storing files or data over the Internet. Some companies provide the online storage service for free, however they often place a limit on a disc capacity a user can consume for free. For this reason, the user sometimes subscribes different online storage services offered by different companies, and allocate files or data to different storages such that an amount of files or data allocated to each storage does not exceed the limit.